Jimmy Hall
Pam Hall Ryan Hall Unnamed uncle |job=Boxer |path=Spree Killer Abductor Robber |mo=Bludgeoning Beating |victims=7 killed 1+ assaulted |status=Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor=Shawn Hatosy |appearance="The Bittersweet Science" }} Jimmy Hall is a spree killer, one-time abductor, and one-time robber who appears in the Season Seven episode "The Bittersweet Science". Background Jimmy was born in Philadelphia and grew up in foster care. He displayed a violent streak early, being kicked out of three middle schools for violent behavior. One of those times, he beat a fellow student so badly he went into a coma. As an adult, he wanted to have an occupation where he could legally take out his rage at someone, so Jimmy took up boxing, receiving Tony Cole as his trainer. However, Jimmy's career as a boxer was unsuccessful, as he constantly kept losing matches. Eventually, he gained a reputation from his losses, being called a "punching bag". Several years prior to the episode, Jimmy met and married a woman named Pam and later had a son they named Ryan. Jimmy and Pam later divorced, likely because of Jimmy's devotion to boxing and/or his violent streak. At some point in his childhood, Ryan began suffering from leukemia, but it eventually went into remission. However, when it returned, just prior to the episode, Jimmy flew into a rage and, after dropping Ryan off at the hospital, took it out on two men, bludgeoning them both to death with a metal pipe. The Bittersweet Science Immediately after killing Sam and Bruce, Jimmy, undergoing a slight psychotic episode, calls Tony and begins ranting to him about the possibility of Ryan's leukemia returning. The next day, he learns from the official doctor's report that Ryan's leukemia has returned. Jimmy demands for a bone-marrow transplant done, but the doctor tells him that they have to run some tests before they attempt anything. Jimmy thinks that he is lying to him and Pam because he thinks they can't afford it. In order to pay for the transplant, Jimmy asks Tony to bet $1500 that he has saved up on him winning his next match so he can pay for the transplant with the winnings. Tony agrees for Ryan's sake, but then two nearby bar patrons make cracks about Jimmy being a punching bag. The same night, he beats the same men to death with his bare hands. The next morning, before the match, Jimmy becomes troubled by hallucinations of Ryan. Tony suggests that he drop out, but Jimmy is determined to win the fight. In the ring, he sees his opponent's nose bleeding, triggering the blood lust he acquired from the killings, and beats him into submission, winning the match. Afterwards, Jimmy asks for his winnings, but Tony claims to have forgotten to place the wager. Jimmy realizes that Tony bet against him, counting on him losing, and when he questions him about it, Tony insists that it was the first and only time it happened. Later, an unconvinced Jimmy goes to Lou Manzoni, Tony's bookie, and asks him how many other times Tony has bet against him. When Lou tells him that he has been doing it during his whole career, Jimmy beats both him and his bodyguard to death before robbing his safe. When he brings a bundle of cash to the hospital to pay for the transplant, the doctor and Pam inform him that Ryan isn't physically strong enough to undergo the chemotherapy needed to perform the transplant and will die soon. Angered, Jimmy goes to Tony's house and abducts him. He takes him to an abandoned warehouse and then kills him despite his pleas that he has a family too. His blood lust active again, Jimmy signs up for an MMA match. During the fight, he starts seeing a hallucination of Ryan cheering him on and becomes distracted by it while his opponent takes him down. When he sees the BAU, who are wearing FBI vests, in the crowd, he allows himself to be pinned down and beaten so that he can be taken to the hospital to see his son. There, Hotch approaches him and makes it clear to him that Ryan is dying, telling him to go and comfort him. Jimmy does so and tells Ryan that he and Pam love him, after which Ryan responds that he loves them too before flat-lining and passing away. Jimmy's fate after that is unknown, but it is likely that he was incarcerated or even institutionalized due to the psychosis that triggered his blood lust. Modus Operandi Jimmy's victims, except for the first two, were all men with whom he was somehow acquainted with. The victims were usually grouped in pairs and killed at night. He would blitz-attack and beat them to death with his bare fists, but his first two victims were bludgeoned with a metal pipe instead. After killing the first victims, he sat their bodies up on crates (not unlike the way boxers sit in the corners of the ring), wiped the blood off their faces, and covered their faces with pieces of cloth as a sign of remorse, but didn't do so with his later victims due to his blood lust increasing every time he killed. Also, with his later victims, the overkill was much more extensive to the point where his victims' skulls were completely cracked open and had their eye sockets shattered. His last victim, Tony Cole, was the only one attacked alone and killed during the day, being abducted from his home, taken to a warehouse, and beaten savagely to death. Profile The unsub is a physically-fit white male aged in his 20s to early 30s. He kills his victims, but he does not rob them or even sexually assault them. During his first killings, he displayed anxiety, cleaning up the scene and covering the victims' faces out of remorse, but now, that remorse is fading away and he has started to develop blood lust, i.e. he becomes aroused by the sight of blood, which triggers a release of adrenaline and dopamines for him. This is causing the violence to escalate and driving him to attack his victims with violent overkill. The urge to become violent is so overwhelming that he is pulverizing his victims to a point beyond the need to kill them; the force with which he is doing this suggests that he is in shape. After the killings, the unsub most likely goes dormant, either recuperating from physical exertion or developing aphasia and convulsive attacks. The rage in the killings suggest that he is suffering from depression and feeling that life is working against him. Because of this, he will try to put himself in violent situations where he can feel the high from drawing blood again, which he views as having power and control over his life. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous incidents of fighting which resulted in expulsions from three different middle schools. Known incidents are: **Unnamed male student *2011: **December 13: The alleyway killings : ***Sam Eets ***Bruce Thomas **December 14: The parking lot killings : ***Frank ***Jack Messmer **December 15: The attack at Lou Manzoni's office : ***Lou Manzoni ***Manzoni's unnamed bodyguard **December 16: Tony Cole Appearances *Season Seven **"The Bittersweet Science" References Category:Revenge Killers Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Abductors Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Robbers Category:Home Invaders Category:Criminal Status Unclear Category:Remorseful Criminals